Till Death Do Us Apartment
Till Death Do Us Apartment is the third episode of the sixth season from the television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on October 7, 1994. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Sheila M. Anthony. Plot College freshmen Eddie and Waldo move into their own apartment, but on their first night, Waldo and Maxine's relationship hits a huge misunderstanding when Eddie brings two girls home with him, causing them to break up. The girls show sympathy to Waldo and leave Eddie when they learn how narcissistic and egotistical he is. Meanwhile, with Eddie now in college, Steve tries to be a son to Carl. Carl is displeased until he realises that Steve knows how much he misses Eddie. Synopsis When Eddie and Waldo get their own apartment together, Steve gives them a house warming gift with a picture of himself. Later on, Eddie invites two girls named Darlene and Kim over, not realizing that his friend is still loyal to Maxine. When Maxine shows up, she becomes very jealous and thinks that Waldo is two-timing her. She dumps him before he can explain the misunderstanding between her and the two girls. At the Winslow Home, Carl reluctantly allows Urkel to spend time with him on Pizza Night Friday to fill the void of missing Eddie. The usual antics occur and he yells at him. Steve immediately sets him straight by reminding him that underneath that tough exterior that he has put up, he has a soft spot and makes him admit how much he really misses having fun with Eddie on pizza night. Carl tries to deny it at first, but he realizes that Urkel was right on how he exactly feels about him being gone. Steve tells him that ok to miss Eddie because he feels the same way, but he's only his friend and Carl is his father. He realizes Steve is right, bonds and hugs him. At Eddie's apartment, Darlene and Kim immediately feels guilty for what happened and supports Waldo by throwing him a pity party. As he goes through the good times with Maxine, Kim is seriously thinking about paying her ex-boyfriend's bail and considers taking him back to rekindle their love. Unfortunately, a bored and unsympathetic Eddie reminds Kim to move on with him and forget about her ex. Only then, she and Darlene see Eddie for who he is: insensitive, narcissistic, unsympathetic and egotistical. They tell him off that they're sick of his behavior and in how he treated Waldo and them. Eddie tries to prove he can be sensitive too, but Darlene and Kim don't believe him. They also decided to bring Waldo with them to Maxine's house to clear up any misunderstanding between them. Eddie demands to know what he'll do without the girls around to keep him happy. Darlene rightfully tells him that they think he's egotistical and uncaring because all he thinks about is himself more than others. She, Kim, and Waldo leave Eddie in his apartment and he's miserable. In the kitchen in the middle of the night, Carl is real depressed about Eddie being gone that he still hasn't eaten down a plate filled with cookies. He tells Harriette that he can't handle the fact that there's no loud rap music being played, his wallet is full and there's food in the refrigerator. She in turn tells him the years went by too fast and they take a trip down memory lane to when they bought Eddie his first bike and the first time he crashed into a tree. Carl was there to pick him up and hug him. Harriette reminds him that no matter what happens to Eddie, Carl will always be there to pick him up. During the end credits, Waldo and Maxine slow dances to R&B music and professes their love for each other. It moves to the dinner table where a miserable Eddie is sitting across from Steve. He is forced to spend the rest of his evening with Urkel, playing checkers. Steve is excited that he won again and requested that next game they switch colors, causing Eddie to groan further in misery. That is, until Carl shows up to brighten his mood and he happily leaves him behind to hang out with his father. Undaunted, Steve changes the station to polka music and it ends with he, Waldo, and Maxine having a good time dancing to polka music. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson Cameo * Kimberly Russell as Darlene * Marita Stavru as Kim Trivia * This is the 2nd time Urkel called Carl out for his lack of appreciation. The first time was Number One With a Bullet, following Fa La La La Lagghh! and Throw Urkel off the Train. * This is one of the many times Eddie's egotistical and narcissistic nature was explored. Quotes : [Waldo and Maxine are dancing to R&B music and professing their love for each other. While a miserable Eddie has to play checkers with Steve. Urkel defeats him] : Urkel: King me. How about the next round we switch colors? : [Eddie groans as Carl walks in to brighten his mood] : Eddie: Dad? : Carl: Hi son, i was thinking if we... : Eddie: Yes we can! : [Eddie leaves with Carl to hang out with him. Undaunted, Steve switches the station to polka music and ends up having a good time dancing with Waldo and Maxine] Category:Episodes Category:Season Six episodes Category:Season Six